


Flowers of Vale

by Team ONYX (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Team%20ONYX
Summary: Robyn decided to take a vacation to Vale. She and Thyme experience their first spring together.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Flowers of Vale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiliconAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconAngel/gifts).



Robyn strolled through the streets of Vale at a leisurely pace. It was warmer here than up in Mantle. No incapacitating snow or threat of Grimm from the sea. Not to mention, Vale seemed at least slightly better for everyone. Personally, Robyn would’ve preferred taking her vacation in Vacuo, but the desert _really_ wasn’t her scene. So, here she was, watching the city and staring up at Beacon Tower in the distance. Around her, the community went about its regular business. Children ran around with flowers in their hair as their parents talked and caught up with each other. It was so nice to experience people who were _happy_ and _content_ for once.

The sound of running footsteps caught her attention and Robyn paused with a smile. Within seconds, a smaller body slammed against hers, a pair of arms wrapping around her torso. Robyn easily steadied them both and laughed.

“Hey, Fiona,” she greeted her second-in-command. “How was your scout?”

“This place is _amazing_ , Robyn!” Fiona exclaimed. It was then that Robyn heard something rustle behind her. “Everything here is so fresh and beautiful, unlike Atlas and Mantle, where everything is just… frozen. Check this out!”

Fiona pulled back and held up a bouquet of flowers. Robyn didn’t even have to smell them to know they were probably sweet and fragrant. “Someone was just selling these, on the street!”

“Of course they were, Fiona,” Robyn said, linking her arm with Fiona’s and heading off at a leisurely pace. “It’s spring. All of the flowers are blooming this time of year.”

“I’ve never experienced spring,” Fiona whispered. She buried her face in the flowers for a moment, just letting the fragrance surround her. Everything in Mantle was frozen, dried, pre-storaged, or some combination of the three. The tundra made it difficult for anyone to get anything fresh. The cold usually killed it before it could make it to Mantle. Flowers were usually fake, and sprayed with perfume for scent.

Glancing up at Robyn, Fiona asked, “Did you experience spring in Mistrel?”

Robyn hummed. “Not really. I was always in the underbelly, doing one dirty job or another. I didn’t have a lot of time to experience flowers and growth.”

Fiona nodded. “Sounds like neither of us really got a chance to experience it, huh?” She gave a soft sigh. Picking a flower from the bouquet, she carefully tucked it into Robyn’s ponytail. She carefully tangled another in her curls and grinned triumphantly. “Now we can experience it as much as we want while we’re here,” Fiona stated, immensely proud of herself.

Robyn couldn’t help a laugh at that. “Honestly, none of those flowers could compare to the most beautiful flower of all.”

“Which one is that?” Fiona asked curiously. Could they find this mysterious flower around here? The other Huntresses would probably love to see it, since they couldn’t come along.

A finger tapped her nose and Robyn grinned, “You.”

Despite herself, Fiona gave a soft snort. “I’m a _Faunus_ , Robyn, and if I remember right from the books, flowers and plants are _flora_.” She leaned up to peck Robyn’s cheek. “Thanks, though. I appreciate the compliment.”

Robyn rolled her eyes with a goofy smile and pointed to some kids nearby. “How about we see if we can get the kids to teach us how to make those cute flower arrangements they’re wearing?”

“I should have enough flowers here,” Fiona agreed, glancing at her bouquet. “And it’s not like we’re in a hurry. This is your vacation, after all.”

Right. This was a vacation. Springtime in Vale, and her adorable second-in-command at her side. Robyn couldn’t ask for a better experience. Though, it did get significantly better when she saw Fiona with her first flower crown.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know this ship existed until a little while ago. But now that I know it exists, it's just too cute.


End file.
